The present invention relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to such a memory card connector that has means to protect against electromagnetic interference.
Regular mobile data processing apparatus (for example, palm-top computers, digital cameras), due to size and weight limitations, cannot have many built-in data storage means. In order to eliminate this problem, replaceable memory cards are developed for use with mobile data processing apparatus. For receiving a memory card, a mobile data processing apparatus must be equipped with a memory card connector. The memory card connector is installed in the circuit board of the mobile data processing apparatus. The design of a memory card connector must enable a memory card to be quickly and accurately installed. When a memory card is inserted into the memory card connector at a mobile data processing apparatus, interference electric charges are guided from the memory card through the grounding terminal of the memory card connector to the grounding circuit of the circuit board. Because this arrangement cannot quickly and completely guide out noise signal from the inserted memory card to the circuit board, the signal transmission quality is unstable.